


Battle Scars

by ironccap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironccap/pseuds/ironccap
Summary: After the events of civil war, Tony tries to write his thoughts and feelings down, in an attempt to cope with all the pain and betrayal he feels. Because Steve broke him. And he took a part of Tony's heart with him forever.This little 'poem' was heavily based on the song 'Battle Scars' by Guy Sebastian ft. Lupe Fiasco. I discovered this song when I was listening to a SteveTony edit on Youtube. I felt like the song really fits how I feel about post!CivilWar SteveTony. (link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HknLcVvjY7A)All rights obviously go to Marvel and to Guy Sebastian for the song. also special thanks to LilianHearts on YouTube for making the edit. I do not own any of the characters, obviously.





	Battle Scars

**you know who i am**

TONY STARK - PERSONAL JOURNAL

 

At some point, you just gotta hope the wound heals.

 

But it never does.

 

_He slammed his shield right through my heart._

 

It’s better to just let go. Of him. Of us.

 

That’s what I should do.

 

But I don’t

 

That’s ‘cause I’m at war with love.

 

_He left me there, all by myself, in the cold. Like it was nothing._

 

I honestly don’t think

 

These battle scars will ever go away.

 

They’re never gonna change.

 

_“He’s my friend”, you said._

 

_But, so was I?_

 

And you just left

 

_(and I hope you never come back)_

 

It shouldn’t have happened

 

_(please come back. I miss our home)_

 

But you let it.

 

_(we both did)_

 

Now I’m laying down, on the ground.

 

Screaming, “medic!”

 

_But what would you know? You took everything with you when you left._

 

The only thing that comes now is the

 

Post traumatic stresses.

 

_And I still wake up screaming in the night._

 

_But you’re not there to calm me down anymore._

 

Using shields, body armors and vests.

 

They didn’t properly work.

 

_I wish this suit had been enough to protect my heart_

 

_But you broke it into a million tiny pieces, Steve._

 

And look at us now.

 

Full of hurt.

 

_We were so happy, Steve._

 

_What happened to us?_

 

 

 

 

 

Sir, do you want to save this file?

YES/ NO

 ~~YES~~ / **NO**

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I usually don't write angst and I don't even read it myself, because it's very painful. So I hope this poem wasn't too terrible. Hehe.  
> If you want to, you can also go follow me on Twitter (@ironccap). I love talking to other people who love stevetony as much as I do.


End file.
